CRISIS
by XiuMinSeok
Summary: Sehun tidak ingin Appanya-Xi Luhan-menikahi seorang namja! Chap 2 is UP! EXO Fanfiction/Crack Pair/No Siders/Typo(s)/DLDR! YAOI/Drama/Romance/Family/Comedy (?)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Crisis

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI/Drama/Romance/Family/Comedy (?)

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, and EXO member

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

CRACK PAIR

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

Crisis

Prolog

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang**

**ASTAGA! Author gaje ini berani-beraninya ngepost FF terbaru (lagi) padahal FF yang kemaren belum kelar xD #DitabokReaders**

**Habis, ini ide keluar begitu aja di kamar mandi tadi pagi xD lol**

**Semoga kalian suka**

**HAPPY READING :3**

Pernahkah kalian berada di dalam sebuah situasi yang benar-benar kritis? Bukan krisis seperti belum punya pacar di usia 17 tahun. Bukan krisis seperti tidak di undang ke acara pesta dansa tahunan. Tapi ini seperti krisis jati diri. Bisa kalian bayangkan krisis seperti apa yang kuhadapi sekarang kan?

Apa?

Kalian tidak tahu?

Aku ulangi ya. Ini seperti krisis jati diri yang benar-benar gawat. **SANGAT **gawat! Aku bisa mati jika aku tidak bisa melalui ini semua. Astaga!

Bagaimana?

Sudah punya ide tentang solusi untukku yang kikuk ini?

Apa?

APA?!

Kalian belum tahu masalah apa yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang?

Baiklah. Aku akan sedikit bercerita tentang krisis ini.

Namaku Sehun. Xi Sehun. Umurku 17 tahun. Yeah. Aku belum punya pacar. Itu juga adalah satu dari sekian banyak kondisi krisis yang kuhadapi. Tapi, bukan itu yang akan kubahas sekarang. Krisis ini menyangkut Appaku, Xi Luhan.

Appaku adalah pria yang sukses sebagai editor di salah satu majalah Fashion terkenal di Seoul. Dia adalah Pria Cantik. Aku tidak malu untuk mengakui hal itu. Walaupun umurnya sekarang menginjak usia 30 tahun, ia tetap tampak lebih muda 10 tahun. Appa mengurusku seorang diri. Eomma meninggal ketika aku berumur 9 tahun karena penyakit jantung bawaannya. Appa sangat menyayangiku. Aku juga begitu.

Tapi, ada satu malam di mana Appa menghantamku di wajah. Tidak! Appa tidak sebrutal itu untuk menghantamku dengan menggunakan tangannya. Appa menghantamku dengan sebuah pengakuannya.

Pengakuan yang membuatku melebarkan mataku bulat. Pengakuan yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur setelahnya. Pengakuan yang menyeretku ke dalam kondisi krisis ini.

"Sehun, kau ingin Appa bahagia kan?" Appa menatapku lembut penuh kasih sayang. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Aku yakin Eomma dulu jatuh cinta pada senyumannya Appa.

"Tentu saja Appa. Sehun ingin Appa bahagia." Aku menjawab sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Sepertinya Appa sudah menemukan seseorang untuk menemani hari-harinya, menggantikan sosok Eomma. Aku tentu saja tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu. Aku suka kasihan dengan Appa yang ketika pulang kerja tidak ada yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat—kau tahu aku sudah 17 tahun untuk memeluk Appaku hangat—sambil bertanya 'Bagaimana harimu chagi?~' Jadi aku setuju kalau Appa ingin menikah lagi.

"Appa… semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan seseorang. Appa tahu ini terlalu cepat… tapi Appa—?"

"Aku setuju Appa!" Kataku kelewat bersemangat, memotong kata-kata Appaku.

"Kau yakin?" Aku bisa melihat Appa tersipu malu. Dan entah kenapa sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Appa yang seperti ini. Jadi, aku menganggukan kepalaku mantap. Tidak lupa aku mengeluarkan senyumanku.

"Baguslah." Appa menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan 'Daddy and His Son'.

"Appa… Appa gay, Sehun. Dan Appa akan menikahi lelaki pujaan hati appa itu bulan depan."

Deg!

DEG!

DEG!

Aku mati dalam pelukan Appaku sendiri saat itu. Aku benar-benar mati! Appa, aku sayang sekali dengan Appa. Appa tahu itu. Tapi maaf, aku harus menggagalkan pernikahan Appa. Aku mungkin bisa menerima fakta kalau Appa adalah seorang Pria Cantik. Tapi menerima fakta kalau Appa adalah seorang gay… masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk bahkan mencerna ini semua.

**TBC? LANJUT? ATAU DIBAKAR AJA NIH FF GAJE?**

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Crisis

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI/Drama/Romance/Family/Comedy (?)

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, and EXO member

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

CRACK PAIR

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

Crisis

Chapter 1

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang**

**Akhirnya Chapter 1 kelar :D . dan lagi ini BUKAN HUNHAN -_- makasih udah review ~ Author CINTA KALIAN :D**

**HAPPY READING :3**

Namaku Sehun.

Xi Sehun.

Dan aku akan menggagalkan pernikahan Appaku.

**#CRISIS**

Di luar sana pasti sangat panas. Aku bisa merasakannya dari semburat sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela kelasku yang tertutup horden warna putih. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus warna putih—maksudku hordennya. Itu sama saja dengan omong kosong. Lagi pula aku—sampai sekarang—tidak benar-benar tahu fungsi dari horden itu sendiri.

Aku berada di kelas sekarang. Kelas yang pengap. A.C sepertinya tidak berfungsi dengan baik dalam mengatasi bau-bau keringat anak-anak remaja ini. Maaf. Bukan bau badanku. Aku selalu, ya! Selalu di sini berarti aku menyemprotkan Perfume keluaran Designer terbaru setiap tiga jam sekali. Aku juga memakai deodoran. Ingat? Appaku adalah seorang editor majalah fashion. Barang-barang semacam itu mudah kudapatkan. Dan gratis. Lagipula, aku juga menyukur bulu ketiakku, kalau kau perlu tahu.

Ugh, siapa saja tolong buat Park-Seonsaengnim itu diam. Pelajaran sejarahnya benar-benar membuatku ngantuk. Sungguh! Otakku seperti akan pecah sekarang. Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak Pengakuan Appaku itu. Aku belum tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Katakanlah aku bingung. Mungkin bukan bingung. Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Maksudku, aku pastilah anak kurang ajar yang sampai tidak bisa merasakan perubahan di diri Appaku sendiri dan tidak bisa mencegahnya saat ia akan memasuki dunia yang menyimpang itu.

Aku menekan pensilku kuat-kuat. Tidak! Aku mematahkannya sekarang. Tentu saja. Pasti Namja-Pujaan-Hati-Appa yang membuat Appa terjerumus ke dalam ini semua. Aku harus mencarinya—maksudku namja terkutuk itu. Jangan katakan kalau aku tidak mencoba mencari tahu tentang 'Dia'. Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya. Cuman, Appa sangat teliti. Ia selalu memegang smartphonenya. Ia tidak membiarkanku untuk melihat riwayat panggilan di smartphonenya, tidak juga SMS-nya, bahkan Appa tidak membiarkanku untuk melihat foto Namja-Pujaan-Hati-Appa itu. 'Merusak kejutan.' Begitu kata Appa. Awas saja kalau namja itu jelek—bukan berarti kalau ia tampan aku menyetujui hubungannya dengan Appaku. Hanya saja itu akan menambah sederet alasanku untuk membencinya.

Sepertinya, Park-Seonsaengnim itu menyadari kalau sedari tadi aku tidak memerhatikannya. Jangan salahkan aku dan masalah yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang. Salahkan saja Park-nim itu karena ia membuat dirinya sendiri tampak sangat membosankan. Oh sial! Lelaki paruh baya itu ke sini. Orang bilang Pria yang belum menikah di umur 37 tahun itu bisa sangat mengerikan. Dan sepertinya itu memang benar. Lihat saja postur tubuh Park-nim itu. Tinggi yang benar-benar TINGGI! Senyuman yang kelewat lebar. Telinga yang lebar. Ke dua bola mata yang entah kenapa membuatnya tampak mengerikan. Gosip yang beredar tentang Park-nim yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol ini, adalah kalau ia mempunyai ABS. Yeoja kelas tiga katanya pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Maksudku adalah untuk apa Pria umur 37 yang belum menikah memelihara ABS? Untuk siapa semua otot-otot itu? Aku mulai berpikir kalau Park-nim adalah… ehem… kau tahu, 'menyimpang.' Semenjak pengakuan Appaku, aku selalu menilai kalau semua model pria di majalah Appaku itu adalah teeeeett. Aku selalu berpikir kalau pria yang terlalu memerhatikan penampilan itu adalah teeeeett. Sepertinya Pria tua yang belum menikah akan masuk dalam daftar pria teeeeett-ku.

Park-nim sudah sampai di depan mejaku. Mengejutkan juga, ia mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menghampiriku yang duduk di bangku paling belakang ini. Tubuh Park-nim tegap, otot dadanya tercetak dari kemeja kuning yang ia kenakan. Apa? Bau apa ini? Perfume keluaran Sarah? Wangi nomor 6? Aku membelalakkan mataku ke arah Park-nim. Ia pasti mengira tindakanku sangat tidak sopan. Terbukti ia mengerutkan keningnya. Hanya saja aku benar-benar terkejut. Dengan gaji seorang guru, Park-nim pasti memiliki usaha lain untuk membeli Perfume tersebut. Tunggu… apakah kemeja itu asli? GUCCI?! Apa isi lemari Park-nim semuanya Branded?

"Anda…" Aku memicingkan mataku, mulutku sedikit menganga. Aku bahkan menunjuk tepat ke arah dadanya. Ya! Telunjukku menempel di dadanya. Park-nim pasti mengira aku kurang ajar. Terbukti detik berikutnya ia telah mengusirku keluar. Well, sebenarnya aku tidak rugi. Sama SEKALI. Aku sudah menguasai materi yang ia ajarkan di kelas tadi. Lagipula, kelas Park-nim akan berakhir dalam 3, 2, 1. Bel belum berbunyi. Mungkin aku harus menghitung dari sepuluh.

**#CRISIS**

Aku sedang berada di sebuah mini bar di sekolahku. Tidak main-main, sekolah ini sepertinya terlalu mengagungkan ke-elite-an. Mereka tidak mengenal apa itu kantin untuk anak-anak normal seperti di sekolah yang lain. Tunggu! siswa-siswi di sini tidak normal. Termasuk aku, mungkin? Tidak ada siswa normal yang menunjuk dada gurunya dengan menggunakan telunjuk hanya karena guru itu memakai GUCCI. Jadi, wajar saja kalau di Kingman High School ini terdapat mini bar.

Aku menyesap Buble Tea yang baru saja kupesan. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu, kurasa? Lagipula siapa yang peduli? Aku mengeluarkan Smartphone dari saku celanaku, membuka E-mail dari Appa.

"Datang ke kantor Appa setelah kau pulang sekolah. Penting ^^"—Appa.

Aku menghela napas. Penting? Tunggu. Mungkinkah Appa akan mengenalkan namja terkutuk itu? Mungkin saja karena aku akan langsung menampar namja itu dengan majalah Appa terbitan bulan lalu. Namja itu pantas mendapatkannya, kurasa?

Aku menghabiskan Bubble Tea-ku dalam satu kali hisapan kemudia meletakkan bayaran di bawah gelas bekas Bubble Tea itu. Benar-benar seperti di bar. Hanya saja di sini kami tidak bilang 'Ambil kembaliannya.' Para siswa di sini—aku juga termasuk—akan membayar dengan uang pas. Kami semua masih SMA, ingat?

Dan tepat setelah aku beranjak keluar dari mini bar itu, di sanalah namja berkulit tan itu berdiri. Baju seragamnya tidak di setrika, rambutnya tidak diberi gel, sepatunya belum diganti semenjak semester yang lalu. Apa lagi ya? Hmm, dia bau badan? Dia juga sangat mesum. Caranya tersenyum benar-benar seperti orang mesum. Caranya bicara benar-benar seperti orang mesum. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berteman cukup lama dengannya. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku sudah berteman dengannya seumur hidupku. Kami adalah teman kecil. Kami sering melakukan hal yang menakjubkan bersama-sama dulu. Setiap hari adalah petualangan bagi anak kecil. Tapi, hormon remaja sialan ini merubah kami. Ia menjadi orang mesum. Dan aku menjadi orang yang… normal. Well, mungkin tidak benar-benar normal, hanya sedikit gila. Tapi keseluruhan aku normal kok.

Namja Tan itu—Kai alias Kim Jong In—berjalan ke arahku. Matanya tampak khawatir, bibirnya mengerucut. Kai cemberut? Kai sudah berada di depanku saat ia berkata "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Kai. Kau berlebihan." Aku menimpalinya sekena-ku saja. Aku terus berjalan entah ke mana. Perpustakaan? Tidak. Kelas? Tidak. Lapangan basket? Mungkin. Aku keluar dari lorong gedung ini, melewati pintu utama gedung ini, belok ke arah kanan, menuju lapangan basket di mana senior sedang melakukan pertandingan basket.

Kai mengikutiku dan ia berkata lagi. "Apa yang terjadi? Maksudku kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku permanen yang terbuat dari cetakan semen di sudut lapangan. "Park-nim membuatku terkejut."

Kai duduk di sebelahku, ia tampak kebingungan. "Dia mengejutkanmu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku mendesah pelan. Haruskah aku menjelaskannya? "Ia mengenakan kemeja GUCCI." Aku berkata akhirnya.

"Hanya itu? Dan kau menunjuknya begitu saja?" Kai menangkup wajahku dengan satu tangannya, membuatku menatapnya.

"Iya." Aku sungguh tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan percakapan ini. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah senior yang sedang bermain basket itu. Siapa nama sunbae yang paling tinggi itu? Dia pasti adalah pria teeeett. Aku sepertinya akan menjadi salah satu dari homophobic.

"Well, kalau GUCCI yang seperti itu aku juga punya beberapa di lemari." Kai mengedikkan bahunya.

Apa? Aku menatap Kai, mataku memicing. Kai… apa dia serius? "GUCCI itu asli Kkamjong. Tidak seperti punyamu yang kau beli di Myeondong." Aku terkekeh.

"Tetap saja itu GUCCI. Aku tidak melihat perbedaannya." Kai meninju lenganku pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Aku melihat sunbae super tinggi itu lagi. Dia melakukan shooting. Masuk. Dia keren.

"Aku… hei kau sedang lihat apa?" Kai melihat ke arah yang sama denganku. Faktor pertemanan sedari kecil, mungkin sedikit banyak telah mempengaruhi ikatan kami berdua.

"Bukan apa-apa." Aku melempar pandanganku ke sembarang arah.

"Kris Sunbae?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Mencoba mencari pengertian dariku.

"Namanya Kris?" Sial! Aku ketangkap basah.

"Oh-oh." Kai menunduk, pandangannya berubah sendu. Aku tahu betul, kalau Kai sudah seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kai… kau baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya, mengusap punggungnya. Aku pernah melihat Kai seperti ini saat SMP dulu. Waktu itu ia menyatakan cintanya ke pada seorang yeoja kelebihan hormon bernama Krystal. Yeoja itu tidak terlalu cantik menurutku, ia hanya cukup kaya untuk merubah dirinya menjadi seorang putri SMP. Tentu saja Yeoja itu menolak Kai mentah-mentah. Dan Kai berubah murung seperti sekarang ini. hal yang waktu itu dapat mengembalikan senyumannya adalah saat aku menampar Krystal di lapangan dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah nenek sihir. Aku diskors tiga hari dan Kai menghabiskan waktunya setelah sepulang sekolah untuk meminta maaf ke padaku dan meminjamkan catatannya yang tidak bisa kupahami. Pertanyaannya adalah apakah aku harus menampar Kris juga dan diskors tiga hari untuk membuat Kai tersenyum? Karena aku tidak akan melakukannya kali ini. Maksudku, Kris sunbae salah apa? Krystal pantas mendapatkannya tapi Kris?

Kai terus menunduk. Sangat susah kalau Kai sudah seperti ini. kenapa juga ia harus berubah murung di saat seperti ini? apa ia sakit perut? Apa ia baru saja menyadari kalau ia adalah orang mesum dan akan segera bertobat? Apa seseorang baru saja mengambil kebahagiaan Kai melalui ilmu hitam? Bayangan itu membuatku bergidik.

"Kai kau tahu, kau bisa…" Kata-kataku dipotong.

"Seharusnya aku tahu…" Kai masih menunduk, kata-katanya pelan tapi terasa sangat jelas di telingaku. "Di antara kita kau yang selalu memerhatikan penampilan, kau yang paling wangi, kau yang paling sering protes masalah kesopanan." Kai berhenti untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Di antara kita, kau yang selalu pandai dalam memilih pakaian mana yang pantas mana yang tidak. Mana yang barang Branded asli mana yang palsu. Kau selalu menjadi yang paling mengerti di dunia Fashion." Kai melanjutkan, ia menatapku sekarang. Sorot matanya padam, tapi aku masih bisa melihat semburat keceriaan di sana. Hanya perlu memancing semburat itu agar menjadi sebuah cahaya yang selalu menerangi mata hitam Kai.

"Kau bicara apa Kai? Tentu saja aku seperti itu. Appaku seorang editor majalah fashion, ingat?" Aku memaksa diriku untuk tertawa. Aku tahu ini tidak lucu. Tapi, Kai terdengar seperti sedang mengatakan sebuah lelucon. Lelucon yang tidak lucu.

"Bukan seperti itu. Kau selalu yang paling santai saat kita nonton video itu bersama…" Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak tertarik dengan semua gerakan dan desahan di video itu. "Dan sekarang Kris sunbae?" Kai bertanya, ia seperti mencari sesuatu di mataku. Dan kayaknya ia menemukannya. Aku tidak tahu itu baik atau buruk buatku… buat Kai. Karena selanjutnya, Kai berkata "Itu semua karena kau adalah seorang Uke. Dan kau ingin Kris menjadi Seme-mu. Iya kan?" Kai mengguncang-guncang bahuku. Ia terdengar kecewa, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Oh please, ini benar-benar dramatis.

Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah penyimpangan Appaku dan sekarang Kai malah menambahnya dengan istilah Uke Seme ini. Apa lagi maksud dari ke dua kata itu.

"Kai Uke itu apa? Seme itu apa?" Tanyaku polos saat Kai berhenti mengguncang bahuku.

"Well. Uke itu yang diserang. Seme yang menyerang." Kai membuang mukanya. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan di ekor matanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kai terlihat sedih dan kecewa dan murung dalam satu waktu. Hormon sialan mungkin yang sedang bekerja di tubuhnya?

"Penyerang? Yang diserang? Seperti dalam bela diri? Begitu?" Aku bertanya lagi.

Kai mengedikkan bahunya. "Bukan dalam seni bela diri. Tapi dalam percintaan sejenis."

Oke! Itu sudah keterlaluan. Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah senior yang sedang bermain basket itu berusaha meleraiku yang baru saja meninju Kai tepat di wajahnya. Mungkin kalau mereka terlambat, aku sudah berhasil memiting Kai dan mematahkan ibu jarinya. Ya! Ibu jarinya.

**#KECUP**

"Kau diskors?" Appa bertanya ke padaku saat aku masuk ke ruangannya. Ruangan Appa adalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan segala macam figura abstrack di sisi kanan jika kau berdiri ke arah utara dari pintu masuk. Tepat di depanmu ada meja Appaku yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Kaki meja itu diukir, kaca mejanya yang hitam pekat dihuni oleh laptop Appa, beberapa majalah terbitan bulan lalu, surat-surat, foto keluarga—kebanyakan adalah fotoku, foto masa kecilku. Di sebelah kirimu, kau akan menemukan sofa dan TV dan beberapa contoh Baju keluaran musim lalu dan sekarang.

"Tiga hari." Aku membenarkan pertanyaan Appa sesaat setelah aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa. Aku benar-benar lelah.

"Karena meninju sahabatmu sendiri?" Luhan—Appaku tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Institut Pendidikan di Korea Selatan memang sulit dimengerti Appa." Aku akan tidur siang sepertinya.

"Baguslah. Kau bisa melakukan hukumanmu di sini membantu Appa. Tiga hari akan banyak membuatmu belajar hal baru." Appa berkata kemudian. Itu lah hebatnya Appa. Ia selalu melihat segi positif dari semua masalah tanpa harus menyepelehkannya.

"Arraseo Appa." Aku menutup mataku. Aku akan tertidur sekarang.

"Kau akan bermaafan dengan Kai kan?" Appa bertanya lagi.

Namun aku sudah tertidur untuk menjawab. Bahkan aku tidak sempat menanyakan kenapa aku disuruh ke sini.

**#CRISIS**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku bisa dibilang tertidur nyenyak. Badanku pegal dan terasa sakit di bagian punggungku. Aku melihat jam di dinding, sudah jam 5 sore. Berarti aku tertidur selama 2 jam. Aku melihat sekeliling, tapi aku tidak menemukan sosok Appa. Aku melakukan peregangan dan menguap sekali lagi.

Mungkin aku akan bermaafan dengan Kai nanti. Dan sepertinya Kai cukup tahu tentang dunia 'ini'. ia bahkan tahu istilah-istilah yang orang-orang 'ini' gunakan. Dari mana Kai bisa tahu, itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting adalah aku sudah menemukan orang yang bisa menolongku. Aku melihat sekeliling lagi dan di sana tepat di kursi Appaku sosok namja itu terlihat.

Namja itu sedang berkutat dengan laptop Appa. Gerakannya begitu anggun sampai-sampai aku tidak sanggup untuk menginterupsi pekerjaannya. Matanya yang hitam pekat seperti kopi itu fokus dengan layar di depannya. Aku tidak bisa melihat jemarinya dari sini, tapi pasti jemarinya dirawat dan sangat lentik. Rambut namja itu coklat, terasa asli bagiku—maksudku warna rambutnya. Blazer yang namja itu gunakan adalah keluaran Designer Fei bulan lalu. WOW. Badan namja itu mungil. Aneh sekali kenapa pipinya bisa chubby seperti itu. Bao apa? Aku lupa nama makanan itu. Yang jelas pipinya terlihat seperti makanan itu. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya merah merona. Apa ia memakai pelembap bibir? Karena menurutku itu alami. Bibirnya terlihat seperti itu karena mungkin ia suka mengonsumsi buah. Keseluruhan Namja itu bisa dibilang sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Berapa ya umurnya? 25? 29? Entahlah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Namja itu bertanya, tapi seperti Appaku, ia masih berkutat dengan laptop di depannya.

"Euhm. Ne." Jawabku. Suaraku parau khas bangun tidur.

"Ada jus di kulkas. Jus apel." Kata namja itu, nada suaranya seakan mengarahkan kepalaku untuk melihat kulkas yang berada di sudut ruangan ini.

"Ahh, ne." Kataku lagi.

Ia tidak berkata-kata apa lagi setelahnya. Aku mengambil jus apel itu, meminumnya saat namja manis itu terlihat selesai dengan apapun yang ia kerjakan di laptop itu. Ia melakukan peregangan, aku bisa melihat jemarinya dari sini. Dugaanku benar.

"Aku hanya melanjutkan pekerjaan Luhan." Namja itu berkata. "Ia sedang meeting, mungkin akan selesai sebentar lagi. Kau siapanya Luhan?"

"Ehm, Aku…" Kata-kataku dipotong. Hari ini sudah dua kali.

"Appa kau sudah selesai?" Seorang namja seumuranku masuk ke ruangan Appa tanpa permisi, tanpa ketuk pintu. Well, di mana sekretaris Appa itu? Kenapa ia membiarkan namja—yang walaupun ia anak dari namja manis ini, tunggu! Namja manis ini sudah punya anak? Seumuranku lagi. Berapa sih umurnya?—masuk? Setidaknya tidak semua orang bisa begitu saja masuk ke ruangan Appa.

"Appa juga sudah selesai. Hey, kau.. aku pamit dulu ne.~" Namja manis itu berdiri, beranjak meninggalkanku di ruangan Appa. Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, aku bisa melihat anak dari namja itu menatap ke arahku tajam. Mata pandanya tampak begitu mengerikan. Sungguh. Tatapannya tadi seperti tatapan anak-anak populer kebanyakan ketika mereka melihat anak populer lainnya. Walaupun aku tidak populer sih, hanya saja tatapannya tadi seperti itu. Dan aku punya firasat kalau aku akan bertemu lagi dengan namja manis dan anaknya si namja panda itu lagi. Tapi firasat hanyalah firasat. Iya kan?

**#CRISIS**

Namaku Sehun.

Xi Sehun.

Dan aku akan menggagalkan pernikahan Appaku.

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Crisis

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI/Drama/Romance/Family/Comedy (?)

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, and EXO member

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

CRACK PAIR

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

Crisis

Chapter 2

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang**

**Akhirnya Chapter 2 kelar -_- maaf atas keterlambatan update, karena author harus berbagi laptop/? Dan hanya ada waktu-waktu tertentu saja author bisa ngetik T.T Terima Kasih yang sudah review author SANGAT CINTA KALIAN :***

**HAPPY READING :3**

Namaku Sehun.

Xi Sehun.

Dan aku…

Akan meninju siapa saja—garis miring, siapa saja yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki—yang berani menikahi Appaku.

**#CRISIS**

"Jadi yang maksud Appa 'Penting' itu adalah…" Aku memicingkan mataku ke arah Luhan—appaku. Tanganku meremas bagian kantung celana Skinny Jeans berwarna Maroon yang tengah kukenakan sekarang. Sebenarnya celana ini akan terlihat keren kalau saja ukurannya tidak dengan disengaja diperkecil dua angka. Hal ini membuat bagian diriku di bawah sana tampak lebih—ya kau tahu, besar. Well, aku sedikit menyukai gambaran itu hanya saja celana ini membuat bokongku tampak lebih besar. Dan itu tidak bagus!

"INI?!" Aku memekik. Sedikit menuding ke arah Luhan. Napasku sudah mulai sesak karena celana ini seakan memonopoli konsumsi oksigenku melalui pinggangu.

Luhan hanya berdiri di sana—di depan pintu ruangan Make Up ini. Ia melipat tangannya di dada, matanya melirikku tidak tertarik. "Kau harus menambah bedak di bagian punggungnya." Luhan berkata alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku ke arah Make Up Man atau Tukang Make Up atau bukan siapa-siapa—well orang-orang seperti mereka selalu punya kosa kata sendiri untuk mendeskripsikan pekerjaan mereka dan sayangnya aku tidak tahu itu—yang sedang menambah Glitters di rambutku. Pria paruh baya ini menuruti Luhan. Ia segera memoles (lagi) punggungku dengan bedak. YA! Mereka membuatku bertelanjang dada! Seakan tidak cukup menyiksaku dengan mengekspos bagian dadaku, mereka menambahkannya dengan celana Skinny Jeans super ketat ini.

"Argh, Appa apa kau mendengarku?" Aku melirik ke arah Luhan sekali lagi. Make Up Man ini masih berkutat dengan acara menambahkan kilauan di atas rambutku. Sepertinya pria ini terobsesi dengan warna emas.

"Anggap saja ini hukumanmu. Hukuman karena kau telah meninju sahabatmu sendiri. Hukuman karena kau telah diskors. Hukuman yang juga tidak akan membuatmu rugi…" Aku memotong kata-kata Luhan.

"Ya, menyuruhku bertelanjang dada di depan kamera dan yang mana foto ini nantinya akan dilihat hampir seluruh manusia di kota Seoul. HAMPIR seluruh manusia di kota Seoul sialan ini…" Aku memutar kursi yang sedang kududuki, menghadap cermin di depanku. Hasil kerja Make Up Man ini tidak buruk juga. Aku terlihat tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan dengan semua kilauan di atas rambutku.

"Itu memang tidak membuatku rugi. Sama sekali." Omelku di depan cermin. Aku masih bisa melihat Luhan yang mendengus pelan melalui ekor mataku dari cermin ini.

"Kau sudah 17 tahun, itu artinya kau boleh melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan bertelanjang dada. Lagi pula kau itu laki-laki. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Sehun-ah~" Luhan berkata dengan lembut.

'_Kecuali pria gay di luaran sana yang tentu saja akan sangat menikmati otot-otot perut remajaku, aku memang tidak perlu khawatir.'_ Aku memekik dalam hati. Apa Luhan tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu? Tentang orang-orang yang menikmati hal-hal berbau… sejenis? Tentu saja Luhan baik-baik saja dengan hal itu. Dia kan salah satu dari mereka.

Tunggu!

TUNGGU!

Appa bukan salah satu dari mereka.

Luhan itu NORMAl!

"Kau akan terkenal. Walaupun ini hanyalah foto yang akan dimuat di kolom ukuran setengah halaman terakhir majalah, orang-orang pasti akan menyadari aura bintangmu Sehun. Percayalah pada Appa." Luhan tampak berbinar-binar jika kalian melihatnya dari cermin yang sama denganku. Sudahkah aku menceritakan ke pada kalian kalau Luhan sangat terobsesi untuk mengubahku menjadi seorang artis? Belum ya? Paling tidak kalian sudah tahu sekarang betapa Luhan bisa sangat bersungguh-sungguh jika menyangkut masalah obsesinya.

"Mereka juga akan membayarmu Sehun. 300 ribu won loh. 300 ribu~" Luhan berkata kemudian. Ia membenarkan kemeja hijau lumut polos Freed Perry-nya. Meskipun sekarang sudah jam 7 malam dan aku juga dia belum makan malam, Luhan tetap tampak mempesona. Tentu saja sebagai editor majalah fashion ia dituntut harus tampil sempurna. Sedikit celah saja sudah pasti namanya akan menjadi huruf kapital di bagian cover majalah fashion tetangga.

Aku terkesiap. 300 ribu won? Malu-malu aku melafalkan kata-kata 300 ribu won di depan cermin. Jumlah itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membelikan Kai sesuatu untuk menyogoknya agar mau memaafkanku dan mau membantuku memecahkan kondisi CRISIS yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang.

"Baiklah." Aku berkata kemudian. Aku merasa sedikit senang dengan tawaran uang yang diberikan perusahaan Luhan ini. Aku menaikkan daguku sedikit sebagai topeng kalau aku tidak sepenuhnya mau berkerja sama. Lucu kan? Bagaimana seseorang bisa sangat lemah dengan iming-iming uang? Jangan berpikiran buruk tentangku, aku hanyalah manusia biasa dengan wajah tampan, rambut coklat, dan kulit yang seputih susu.

Luhan sedang berbicara dengan seorang Photographer Profesional di luar ruangan Make Up ini saat Make Up Man memberikan semprotan Hair Spray ke sela-sela rambutku. Aku mengernyitkan hidungku, entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa bersahabat dengan produk Hair Spray manapun. Aku lebih memilih menggunakan Gel banyak-banyak dari pada harus terbatuk karena mulutku tak sengaja menghirup racun yang membuat rambutku kaku. Make Up Man ini memutar kursiku sehingga sekarang aku berhadapan dengannya. Aku bisa melihat Green Scruff yang melilit leher pendeknya—pasti ia mendapatkannya dengan harga diskon 15%—yang ia dapat karena aktif mengikuti Run Away designer terkenal. Pria ini memberikanku sebuah benda benda kecil berbentuk tabung yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah wewarnaan yang akan memerahkan bibirku.

"Aku tidak akan memakainya." Aku mendengus. Bibirku seolah menunjuk lipstick tak bersalah itu sebagai benda kutukan. Well, aku tetaplah pria manly! Pantang bagiku untuk menggunakan lipstick. Lagi pula bibirku ini sudah berwarna merah alami kok.

Pria ini hanya tersenyum ke arahku. Ia seakan menyadari betapa bodohnya aku. "Ini hanya pelembap bibir. Bibirmu itu tampak kering, tidak akan bagus di kamera nanti. Percayalah." Ia menyerahkan padaku Lip Balm keluaran Nature Republic itu. Aku memakainya dengan cepat, takut kalau-kalau ada teman satu sekolahku yang melihatku melakukan adegan ke-cewek-an seperti sekarang ini. Apa yang aku harapkan sih? Tidak akan mungkin salah satu dari dari manusia-manusia yang menyandang status sebagai murid di Kingman HS bisa memijakkan kakinya di gedung ini. Anak-anak itu bahkan tidak akan bisa menyentuh lift karena mereka semua aneh dan akan segera diusir oleh penjaga keamanan gedung.

Aku memutar kursiku lagi menghadap cermin, melihat pantulan diriku di sana. Sempurna. Itulah yang terlintas di pikiranku. Katakanlah aku terlalu narsis. Tapi, siapapun yang seberuntung aku—secara tidak sengaja mendapatkan kesempatan di foto untuk mengisi kolom ukuran setengah halam terakhir majalah fashion terkemuka di Seoul dan digaji 300 RIBU WON—narsis adalah hal yang sangat lumrah untuk terjadi. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku sedikit ke arah cermin. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Luhan berjalan dengan anggun ke arahku.

"Kau tampak luar biasa anakku~" Luhan tersenyum manis melihat pantulan kemiripan kami di depan cermin. "Pemotretan akan dilakukan sepuluh menit lagi. Kita hanya perlu menunggu model pria yang akan menjadi pasanganmu di pemotretan nanti."

Apa?

Bisa kau ulang lagi Luhan?

Pasangan pemotretan? Pasanganku adalah seorang model pria? Itu berarti akan ada dua namja bertelanjang dada yang akan mengisi kolom ukuran setengah halaman terakhir majalah ini? Aku mulai bertanya-tanya sebenarnya majalah apa ini?

Alih-alih mengeluarkan amarahku aku berkata. "Pastikan mereka membayarku 300 ribu won sesaat setelah pemotretan ini selesai. Dengan cash appa!" Apapun demi 300 ribu won. Apapun Demi bantuan yang belum tahu akan seperti apa yang akan diberikan Kai untuk membantuku. Apapun demi membuat Appaku tidak jadi menikah dengan sesamanya! Bahkan jika harus membunuh sekalipun aku akan melakukannya.

"Tentu saja Sehun-ah. Dengan tambahan bonus." Luhan mengecup keningku singkat. Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku. Mungkin ia menuju ruang pemotretan.

BONUS?

Aku sedikit menyeringai. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai pekerjaan dadakan ini.

**#CRISIS**

Namaku Sehun.

Xi Sehun.

Dan aku…

Akan meninju siapa saja—garis miring, siapa saja yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki—yang berani menikahi Appaku.

**#CRISIS**

Aku berdiri di depan layar putih yang akan menjadi background di pemotretanku nanti. Setelah mengalami pengeditan, layar putih ini akan disulap menjadi 'sesuatu yang lain'. Aku berharap apapun backgroundnya nanti, itu bukanlah suatu hal yang kutakutkan. Seperti hal-hal yang berbau gay!

Luhan sedang berkomunikasi dengan Photographer saat aku—dengan secara diam-diam—menggaruk punggungku yang kemudian karenanya aku mendapatkan sebuah tatapan telak dari si tukang Make Up yang berdiri dengan gaya Stunned-nya di sudut ruangan ini. Aku mencoba untuk biasa-biasa saja mendapatkan deathglare semacam itu, namun tatapan Make Up Man itu benar-benar menusukku. Seolah-olah bukan hanya Hair Spray-nya saja yang beracun, melainkan tatapannya juga. Semua anggota tubuhnya beracun. Atau begitulah pendapatku ketika aku melihat gerak-gerik si Tukang Make Up yang seolah-olah akan membunuhku dengan hentakkan kakinya saja.

Aku melotot ke arah Luhan saat pandangan kami bertemu. Aku bermaksud untuk menanyakan kapan tepatnya pemotretan ini akan dilakukan karena aku mulai sedikit kedinginan. Yang benar saja! Bertelanjang dada di ruangan ber-AC seperti ini kayaknya membuatmu ingin menelan kuah sup rumput laut. Dan lagi celana ini benar-benar menyiksaku dan bagian diriku yang lain. Hell! Aku tidak mau hanya karena Skinny Jeans sialan ini aku jadi tidak bisa—kau tahu apa yang kumaksud.

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruangan ini, mengecheck jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 19:25, lalu menatapku lagi. Aku melihatnya mengedikan bahu dan mendesah. Aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Kami harus menunggu model pria itu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Atau kami harus menunggu selama-lamanya. Luhan terlihat bosan dan jengah juga. Pasalnya ia pasti memiliki pekerjaan lain yang lebih penting dari pada harus menunggu seorang remaja muda yang tidak tepat waktu datang ke lokasi pemotretan. Well, aku salah. Melihat putra semata wayangnya melakukan sesi pemotretan hanya dengan Skinny Jeans warna Maroon juga termasuk ke dalam daftar hal-hal penting yang harus Xi Luhan lakukan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan sang model pria yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Make Up Man ini harus menambah bedak di mukaku—di punggungku juga. Aku mulai kesal dan rambutku mulai gatal. Aku menatap ke arah Luhan frustasi. Well, sepertinya ia juga frustasi. Semua orang di ruangan ini frustasi.

Sebenarnya siapa sih yang kami tunggu? Model Profesional? Begitukah? Karena kalau sampai dia hanya model dadakan sepertiku, tidak ragu lagi aku akan langsung mengomelinya. Terserahlah kalau orang-orang menganggapku tidak sopan atau kasar atau urakan atau tidak tahu tata krama atau apa lah—seolah-olah aku pernah peduli perkataan orang saja—yang penting rasa kesalku akan terbayar. Rasa gatal yang sensasinya luar biasa hebat ini akan terbayar dengan mencaci maki pria itu nanti. Dan 'kesempitan' yang seakan meremasku sampai ke bagian yang paling dalam diriku akan terbayar dengan meninju pria itu. Namun sepertinya aku harus menahan hasratku yang menggebu-gebu untuk mengomeli model pria itu, karena ternyata ia lebih dari sekedar model dadakan sepertiku.

Aku menatap ke arah pintu masuk ruangan ini dan seketika itu pula aku terkejut. Dua orang pria tengah memasuki ruangan ini. Satu orang berpakaian lengkap dengan tuxedonya—aku mengira kalau dia adalah manager sang model. Dan satu pria lagi pastilah modelnya. Dan dia bukan model dadakan seperti dugaanku tadi. Kalian bisa melihat 'kilauan' yang seolah terpancar dari badannya yang topless. Aku tidak bercanda. Laki-laki itu memang benar-benar bersinar. Sepertinya semua orang—ralat—semua model di dunia ini memiliki 'sinar'nya sendiri.

Untuk sesaat aku terkesima dengan pesona pria itu. Namun bukan terpesona seperti itu. Aku mungkin kagum. Tapi, bukan kagum seperti itu. Aku suka dengan… tentu saja bukan suka seperti itu. Astaga! Katakanlah aku iri padanya. Model pria yang akan menjadi pasanganku itu memiliki tinggi yang benar-benar tinggi—seperti Park Chanyeol seonsaengnim. Ia memiliki rambut blonde dengan sepasang mata yang tajam seperti elang. Ia tersenyum ramah dengan semua orang di ruangan ini, memperlihatkan otot-otot wajahnya yang kencang. Ia juga memiliki tubuh yang bagus. ABS yang sempurna, warna kulit yang putih bersih, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk melihat ke arah nippl*-nya yang entah kenapa begitu… merah. Baiklah aku mulai gila dan membandingkannya dengan punyaku. Well, punyaku tidak kalah merah. Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan pandangan kami bertemu, aku berharap aku tidak pernah dilahirkan.

Seharusnya aku sudah mengenali pria tinggi ini sesaat setelah ia memasuki ruangan ini. Seharusnya aku sudah mengenali pria tinggi ini saat aku melihat matanya dan senyumannya. Seharusnya aku mengenali postur badan pria ini sehingga aku bisa melompat dari jendela gedung ini dan mati. Otakku yang payah kenapa kau belum juga berkembang eoh? Bahkan aku melupakan kilauan rambut emas itu hanya dalam hitungan jam.

Kreus apa? Kris? Ya! Kris sunbae tersenyum ke arahku, bibirnya terangkat seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tentu saja ia mengingatku. Ia yang meleraiku dengan Kai tadi sewaktu di sekolah. Well, ia juga yang mendampingiku ke ruangan bimbingan. Aku juga sangat yakin dia termasuk tipe orang yang sangat—ralat—terlampau mudah penasaran dengan urusan orang lain, karena ia langsung menepuk bahuku dan menyuruhku bersabar sesaat setelah aku keluar dari ruangan bimbingan dan mendapat hukuman tiga hari skorsing. Dalam kurung, Kris ini suka menguping. Kris semakin mendekat ke arahku dan kalau aku tidak bergerak cepat, mungkin aku akan merasa malu sekali. Entah apapun yang ingin Kris katakan aku berhasil membungkamnya lebih dulu. Lagi pula aku tidak tahan—well, bukannya aku GR—dengan tatapannya yang secara terang-terangan melihat ke arah nippl*-ku. Dasar pria gay! Mesum! Walaupun ini hanya spekulasiku saja, tapi aku yakin Kris ini adalah lelaki yang menyimpang. Bahkan ia sudah berani menodaiku dengan tatapannya.

"Lebih baik kita mulai pemotretannya sekarang. Aku ada PR." Aku berlalu meninggalkan Kris menuju si tukang Make Up dan bertingkah seolah-olah aku membutuhkan semprotan beracun Hair Spary-nya. Tentu saja aku membutuhkan apa saja yang berbau racun. Memiliki seorang appa yang secara mengejutkan memproklamasikan dirinya sebagai seorang gay dua minggu yang lalu. Beberapa saat lagi akan melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan seorang model pria yang kau yakini adalah seorang pria gay yang suka menodai seseorang dengan tatapannya. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan terapi itu. Terapi mati suri. Aku mati. Kemudian bangun dan bahagia karena ini semua hanya mimpi buruk.

Tapi ini bukan mimpi buruk dan aku tidak seberuntung sini aku bisa mendengar Kris berbincang-bincang dengan Luhan.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo Luhan-ssi. Tadi benar-benar macet." Kris menyibakkan rambutnya saat penata riasnya memoles mukanya dengan bedak.

"Gwaenchana Kris. Kau kenal Sehun kan?" Luhan tersenyum ke arah Kris. Sepertinya rasa kesal Luhan tentang masalah keterlambatan Kris telah terbang entah ke mana. Dan lagi, senyuman Luhan itu. Jangan bilang kalau Luhan menyukai remaja pria juga! Dan lagi, kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau Kris adalah seorang model? Seharusnya Kris adalah model yang terkenal karena—hell—dia bahkan punya manager untuknya sendiri.

"Panggil aku Wu Yifan, Luhan-ssi." Kris menatap sendu ke arah Luhan. Apa pula maksud dari tatapan itu? Aku sudah tidak tahan. Sepertinya para 'spesies' ini memiliki kode bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh sesama mereka saja. Dan sialnya Appaku mengerti kode itu karena selanjutnya ia berkata.

"Ahh, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku memanggilmu dengan 'Stage Name'-mu, iyakan Yifan?" Luhan tersenyum polos. Memperlihatkan keganjilan jenjang usia antara Luhan dan Kris. Ternyata karena itu aku tidak mengenalinya, Kris memiliki Stage Name sendiri. Aku pernah beberapa kali mendengar nama Wu Yifan dalam dunia Fashion, tapi itu tadi, aku tidak pernah mencari tahu tentang siapa Wu Yifan itu. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tertarik.

"Tidak usah minta maaf Luhan-ssi. Mengenai pertanyaan anda tadi, aku tentu saja mengenal putra anda." Kris melirikku. Ia tertawa saat ia menangkap basah aku yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Sebenarnya aku yang melerainya saat dia berkelahi di sekolah tadi."

"Ahh, itu…" Luhan menatap ke arahku. Dagunya terangkat, senyum miringnya tertarik saat ia bicara. "Dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya." Tentu saja Luhan tidak senang dengan kesan pertama yang berhasil kuciptakan dengan rekan sekerjaku malam ini. Hey! Jangan salahkan aku sepenuhnya. Mana aku tahu, kalau seniorku ini adalah seorang model profesional yang menjadi partner pemotretanku. Kalaupun ada yang harus disalahkan maka itu adalah Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai. Kalau saja Kai tidak menambah masalahku dengan sikap anehnya tadi siang dan istilah-istilah aneh menggelikan yang sampai sekarang menusuk otakku, mungkin kesan pertamaku dengan Kris akan lebih baik. Ralat! Kesan pertama yang kuciptakan dengannya akan jauh lebih baik. Mungkin aku akan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Hyung'. Atau mungkin tidak. Mengingat—walaupun belum terbukti benar—kalau Kris adalah lelaki yang menyimpang.

"Aku tahu. Sehun adalah anak baik." Kris berkata. Ia membenarkan Skinny Jeans warna Brown di pinggangnya dan memberi isarat ke pada sang photographer kalau ia siap melakukan pemotretan. Pemotretanpun dimulai dan harapanku tetap sama.

AKU BERHARAP AKU TIDAK PERNAH DILAHIRKAN!

**#CRISIS**

Namaku Sehun.

Xi Sehun.

Dan aku…

Akan meninju siapa saja—garis miring, siapa saja yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki—yang berani menikahi Appaku.

**#CRISIS**

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


End file.
